YYH Music Video: Girl's Turn!
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Sequel to YYH Music Video! A collection of songs sung by the girls!
1. This One's For the Girls

Here it is! The long awaited sequel to my YYH Music Video Album! Sorry it too so long but as you could see I had other stories in mind! I hope you like this one as much as the last.  
  
YYH Music Video Album 2: Girls Turn!  
  
Disclaimers: Where did all of the Yu*Yu cast go?  
  
The first song is from Martina McBride. Hope you like!  
  
(One person's cheer  
  
Can sound like a million  
  
To a beloved's ear) ME  
  
Video 1=This One's For the Girls  
  
The girls were sitting on the porch of Genkai's temple, Shizuru was lazily playing a guitar till she came to tune that made them sing.  
  
"This for all you girls about thirteen," sang Keiko. "High school can be so rough, can be so mean. Hold on to onto your innocence. Stand your ground when everybody's giving in. This one's for the girls!"  
  
(Picture of Keiko bashing Yusuke in the ground pops up. She yelled at him while he laughs at her.)  
  
"This for all your girls about twenty-five," sang Shizuru "In a little apartment just trying to get by. Living on, on dreams and spaghetti o's. Wondering when your life is gonna go."  
  
(Shizuru bandaging Kuwabara while scolding him for fighting with Yusuke again. She dreams that someday she and her brother would have a better life than this.)  
  
"This ones for the girls," they sang. "Whose ever had a broken heart. Whose wished upon a shooting star. You're beautiful the way you are. This ones for the girls! Who love without holding back. Who'd dream with everything they had. All around the world. This ones for the girls!"  
  
(The girls laughing as the guys fool around at a picnic. Later that night they see a shooting star and make a wish.)  
  
"This for all you girls about forty-two," sang Botan. "Tossing pennies into the fountain of youth. Every laugh, laugh line on your face, Made who you, you are today."  
  
(Genkai switching between her younger and elder forms. She laughs at the antics her students make.)  
  
"This ones for the girls," they sang. "Whose ever had a broken heart. Whose wished upon a shooting star. Your beautiful the way you are. This ones for the girls! Who love without holding back. Who'd dream with everything they had. All around the world. This ones for the girls!"  
  
(The girls cheering for the guys during the Dark Tournament. Then Keiko telling Yusuke to be careful.)  
  
"Yeah, we're all the same inside," sang Yukina. "From 1 to 99."  
  
(Yukina laughing with her friends as the shared a day together with out missions and normal life getting in the way.)  
  
"This one's for the girls," they sang. "Whose ever had a broken heart. Whose wished upon a shooting star. You're beautiful the way you are. This ones for the girls! Who love without holding back. Who dream with everything they had. All around the world. This ones for the girls! Yeah this ones for the girls!"  
  
End of Video 1  
  
Hoped you liked that! It actually didn't take long to write. 


	2. Concrete Angel

Here it is! The long awaited sequel to my YYH Music Video Album! Sorry it too so long but as you could see I had other stories in mind! I hope you like this one as much as the last.  
  
YYH Music Video Album 2: Girls Turn!  
  
Declaimers: Again I've checked the closet and the kitchen and still no Yu*Yu cast!  
  
I like this song and I hope you do too. It too is sung by Martina McBride.  
  
Video 2=Concrete Angel  
  
Keiko, Shizuru, and Botan were in the Tarukane's mansion, in the room where Yusuke and Kuwabara fought against the Toguro brothers. Keiko has a guitar in her hands and is quietly strumming.  
  
"She walks to school with the lunch she packed," sang Keiko. "Nobody knows what she's holdin' back. Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises with a linen and lace ohhh,"  
  
(Yukina sat at her chair in Tarukane's mansion; her birds flying around her too keep her company. The sleeves of her kimono hid the burns on her arms.)  
  
"The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask," sag Botan. "It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearin' the burden of a secret storm, sometimes she wishes she was never born."  
  
(She remembers her homeland and fights to not cry. There she was treated as a misfit for her heritage. At times she wished she'd never existed but the hope of finding her brother kept her going.)  
  
"Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone," they sing. "In a world that she can't rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete angel."  
  
(She laughs with her friends as they share jokes at a picnic.)  
  
"Somebody cries in the middle of the night," sang Shizuru. "The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate. When mornin' comes it'll be too late."  
  
(She cries as Tarukane tortures her for her tear gems. The guards around her watch as she screams without helping her.)  
  
"Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone," they sang. "In a world that she can't rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete angel."  
  
(Kuwabara started acting dumb around her again and she looks confused as everybody laughs at his idiotic attempts at getting her attention.)  
  
"A statue stands in a shaded place," sang Keiko softly. "An angel girl with an upturned face. A name is written on a polished rock. A broken heart that the world forgot."  
  
(Yukina at a tombstone. She prays silently and looked at the single word written on it.  
  
Hina  
  
With a determined look she searches for her missing brother.)  
  
"Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone," they sang. "In a world that she can't rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete angel."  
  
End Video 2  
  
This one's so sweet! Review please! 


	3. GoodBye Earl

Here it is! The long awaited sequel to my YYH Music Video Album! Sorry it too so long but as you could see I had other stories in mind! I hope you like this one as much as the last.  
  
YYH Music Video Album 2: Girls Turn!  
  
Disclaimers: What's this? Koenma's pacifier? EEEWW!!!  
  
This one's from the Dixie Chicks. I love this song.  
  
Video 3=Good-Bye Earl (or Good-Bye Karasu)

They were sitting on Genkai's porch and Keiko had a guitar. Botan had another guitar and Yukina played on a fiddle. Shizuru had a tambourine in hand.

"Hiei and Kurama were the best of friends All through their Tantei days," sang Keiko. "Both members of the Reikai Tantei. Both active in their thievery."  
  
(Scene of Hiei and Kurama fighting Ichigaki's monster at the dark tournament. And then of them stealing the Reikai treasures.)  
  
"After it was over Hiei went out and went back to the Makai," sang Botan. "Kurama looked all around this town and all he found was Karasu."

(Scene of Kurama and Karasu sitting together laughing.)

"Well it wasn't two weeks after he got married that Kurama started gettin' abused," sang Yukina. "He put on dark glasses and long sleeved blouses and make up to cover a bruise."  
  
(Kurama cover in a baggy sweater and pants to hide the bruises. He put on sunglasses to hide a black eye)

"Well he finally got the nerve to file for divorce," sang Shizuru. "He let the law take it from there. But Karasu walked right through that restraining order and put him in intensive care"

(Scene of Kurama in the hospital with multiple bruises and cuts.)  
  
"Right away Hiei ran in from Makai on a red eye midnight run," sang Keiko. "He held Kurama's hand as they worked out a plan and it didn't take 'em long to decide that Karasu had to die."

(Hiei burst in the hospital and demanded to Kurama who hurt him. Kurama told him and they planned Karasu's demise.)

"Goodbye Karasu," sang all four. "The roasted rabbit? It tasted all right to me, Karasu. You're feelin' weak? Why don't you lay down and sleep Karasu? Ain't it dark wrapped up in that tarp Karasu?"

(Scene of Kurama and Karasu eating their dinner of roasted rabbit, Hiei watching from the kitchen. Karasu suddenly keeled over and died.)

"Yusuke came by to bring Karasu in," sang Botan. "He searched the house high and low. Then he tipped his hat and said "thank you guys if you hear from him let us know"

(Yusuke walked in with an arrest warrant for Karasu. He asked Hiei and Kurama if they had seen him and they both shook their heads. Yusuke left.)  
  
"Well the weeks went by and spring turned to summer," sang Yukina, "and summer faded into fall and it turns out he was a missing person who nobody missed at all!"

(Scene of the seasons changing and nobody asking where Karasu went.)  
  
"So the guys bought some land," sang Shizuru, "and a roadside stand out on Highway 109."

(Scene of Hiei and Kurama at a stand with a road sign nearby saying 109.)  
  
"They sell Tennessee ham and strawberry jam," sang Keiko, "and they don't lose any sleep at night 'cause Karasu had to die."

(They happily selled ham and jelly to Kuwabara and Yukina 'cause Karasu's gone.)

"Goodbye Karasu," they all sang. "We need a break. (Break) Let's go out to the lake, Karasu. We'll pack a lunch and stuff you in the trunk, Karasu. Well, is that all right? Good, let's go for a ride, Karasu. Hey!'"

End Video 3  
  
I have to say when I wrote this I nearly barfed. I hated doing that to Kurama and having Karasu torture him but it made a great song! Hope you like!


	4. Honey, I'm Home!

Here it is! The long awaited sequel to my YYH Music Video Album! Sorry it too so long but as you could see I had other stories in mind! I hope you like this one as much as the last.  
  
YYH Music Video Album 2: Girls Turn!  
  
Declaimers: *opens closet* Botan's oar? Something weird's going on.  
  
This one's from Shania Twain. Hope you girls like this one!  
  
Video 4= Honey, I'm Home!  
  
The girls at Yusuke's house as the Spirit Detective talks with his team mates. Keiko scuffs and turns on the radio. As a song was playing she and the other girls stood up and sang.  
  
"The car won't start-it's falling apart," sang Keiko. "I was late for work and the boss got smart. My panty line show. Got a run in my hose. My hair went flat. Man, I hate that."  
  
They guys watched wide eyes as she sang and Shizuru joined in.  
  
"Just when I thought things couldn't get worse," she sang. "I realized I forgot my purse. With all this stress-I must confess, this could be worse than PMS."  
  
The girls giggled and Botan got up and joined them.  
  
"This job ain't worth the pay," sang Botan. "Can't wait 'til the end of the day. Honey, I'm on my way. Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"  
  
"Honey, I'm home and I had a hard day," they sang. "Pour me a cold one and oh, by the way, rub my feet, gimme something to eat. Fix me up my favorite treat. Honey, I'm back, my head's killing me. I need to relax and watch TV. Get off the phone, give the dog a bone. Hey! Hey! Honey, I'm home!"  
  
Yukina giggled and got up to joined them, which surprised the guys.  
  
"I broke a nail opening the mail," she sang. "I cursed out loud 'cause it hurt like hell. This job's a pain. It's so mundane. It sure don't stimulate my brain."  
  
Botan walked up to Koenma and started poking him in the chest as she sang.  
  
"This job ain't worth the pay," she sang. "Can't wait 'til the end of the day. Honey, I'm on my way. Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"  
  
"Honey, I'm home and I had a hard day," they all sang. "Pour me a cold one and oh, by the way, rub my feet, gimme something to eat. Fix me up my favorite treat. Honey, I'm back, my head's killing me. I need to relax and watch TV. Get off the phone, give the dog a bone. Hey! Hey! Honey, I'm home!"  
  
"Yusuke, rub my neck will you," asked Keiko.  
  
"What," yelled Yusuke but Keiko gave him a Hiei glare and he complied.  
  
"Honey, I'm home and I had a hard day," they sang. "Pour me a cold one and oh, by the way, rub my feet, gimme something to eat. Fix me up my favorite treat. Honey, I'm back, my head's killing me. I need to relax and watch TV. Get off the phone, give the dog a bone. Hey! Hey! Honey, I'm home! I'm home!"  
  
"That feels much better, Yusuke," said Keiko. "Thank you."  
  
Yusuke grumbled.  
  
End Video 4  
  
I liked writing that! I hope you girls liked it too! 


	5. Travelin' Soldier

Here it is! The long awaited sequel to my YYH Music Video Album! Sorry it too so long but as you could see I had other stories in mind! I hope you like this one as much as the last.  
  
YYH Music Video Album 2: Girls Turn!  
  
Disclaimers: Rose petals? What's going on?  
  
This one's by Dixie Chicks. Hope you like!  
  
Video 5= Travelin' Soldier  
  
Botan, Yukina and Shizuru watched as Keiko told Yusuke good-bye as the delinquent went on another mission.  
  
"Two days past eighteen," sang Botan. "He was waiting for the bus in his army green. Sat down in a booth in a cafe there, gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair."  
  
(Yusuke walking into Keiko's shop and ordering something to drink.)  
  
"He's a little shy so she gives him a smile," sang Yukina. "And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while and talking to me, I'm feeling a little low. She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go."  
  
(She smiles at him and goes to get his order. Then she tells him to meet her at the wharf.)  
  
"So they went down and they sat on the pier," sang Shizuru. "He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care. I got no one to send a letter to. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"  
  
(Yusuke asks if he could write her letters while on his new mission and she says yes. Together they watch the sunset.)  
  
"I cried," all three sang, "Never gonna hold the hand of another guy. Too young for him they told her, waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier. Our love will never end. Waitin' for the soldier to come back again. Never more to be alone when the letter said, a soldier's coming home."  
  
(Keiko receives a letter from Yusuke and happily reads it.)  
  
"So the letters came from an army camp," sang Yukina, "In California then Vietnam. And he told her of his heart; it might be love and all of the things he was so scared of."  
  
(Yusuke wrote a letter to Keiko about what he was doing on his mission and how much he missed her. He also told her things he wouldn't tell his team mates.)  
  
"He said when it's getting kinda rough over here," sang Botan, "I think of that day sittin' down at the pier and I close my eyes and see your pretty smile. Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile."  
  
(He looks up from his letter when Kuwabara tell him they had to move. Putting the paper carefully in his pocket he got up and followed his friend.)  
  
"I cried," they sang, "Never gonna hold the hand of another guy. Too young for him they told her, waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier. Our love will never end, waitin' for the soldier to come back again. Never more to be alone when the letter said, a soldier's coming home."  
  
(Keiko's parents telling her that Yusuke wasn't good enough for her. She just shakes her head and leaves.)  
  
"One Friday night at a football game," sang Shizuru. "The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang. A man said folks would you bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead."  
  
(Keiko sitting at her desk when they announced Yusuke's death from saving the kid.)  
  
"Crying all alone under the stands," sang Botan, "Was a piccolo player in the marching band. And one name read and nobody really cared but a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair."  
  
(She cries at his funeral uncontrollably and shrieks his name.)  
  
"I cried," they sang, "Never gonna hold the hand of another guy. Too young for him they told her, waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier. Our love will never end, waitin' for the soldier to come back again. Never more to be alone when the letter said a soldier's coming home."  
  
End Video 5  
  
I hope you liked that one! One last song to go! 


	6. Miracles Happen

Here it is! The long awaited sequel to my YYH Music Video Album! Sorry it too so long but as you could see I had other stories in mind! I hope you like this one as much as the last.  
  
YYH Music Video Album 2: Girls Turn!  
  
Disclaimers: The petals end here. *opens door*  
  
This one's from the movie Princess Diaries sung by Myra. Hope you like it! It's one of my favorite songs.  
  
Video 6=Miracles Happen  
  
The girls stand in the middle of the Dark Tournament arena for the first round of fighting. They look at the audience of demons as the crowd silently waits for them to sing, the Urameshi Team on the sidelines in front of the. The screen was fuzzy but started flashing pictures as the group sang.  
  
"Miracles happen, miracles happen," sang Keiko. "I can't imagine living my life without you now. Not ever having you around. We found our way out."  
  
(Everyone laughing while having a party at Genkai's)  
  
"On you I can depend," sang Shizuru.  
  
(Keiko is surrounded by youkai when Yusuke and the others come and save her.)  
  
"Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come," sang Keiko "There are a million reasons, I'm lookin' up. I don't want this to end."  
  
(The girls are cheering for the guys as they fight in the Dark Tournament.)  
  
"Nothing," sang Yukina. "Nothing should ever bring you down. Knowing what goes around will come around."  
  
(Keiko and the others having a picnic when it starts to rain. Shrugging they run out and play in the downpour.)  
  
"You showed me faith is not blind," they sang. "I don't need wings to help me fly. Miracles happen, once in a while, when you believe."  
  
"Miracles happen," sang Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru.  
  
"You showed me dreams come to light," they sang again, "That takin' a chance on us was right. All things will come with a little time, when you believe."  
  
(They're at Keiko's ramen shop enjoying a day without missions.)  
  
"There is no question we found the missing pieces," sang Botan. "Our picture is completed. It's fall in into place."  
  
"It's fall in into place," sang Yukina.  
  
"This is our moment, you and I are looking up," continued Botan. "Someone is watching over us. Keeping me close, closer to you everyday."  
  
(The guys followed as the girls led them through shops to buy new things. They groan all the way there but secretly glad that they're with their friends.)  
  
"Nowhere," sang Yukina, "Nowhere on earth I'd rather be. No one can take this away from you and me."  
  
(Everyone was at Yusuke's house playing poker. Yukina smiled when she won the game.)  
  
"You showed me faith is not blind," they all sang. "I don't need wings to help me fly. Miracles happen, once in a while, when you believe."  
  
"Miracles happen," sang Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina  
  
"You showed me dreams come to light," they continued. "That takin' a chance on us was right. All things will come with a little time, when you believe."  
  
(Show of everyone at a concert, singing and playing instruments. Every one covered their ears when Yusuke sang too high pitched and laughed.)  
  
"When you believe," sang Botan, Yukina and Shizuru.  
  
"The soul is a shining light," sang Keiko  
  
"When you believe," sang Shizuru, Botan and Yukina.  
  
"The heart has the will to fight," sang Keiko. "You can do anything, don't be afraid. We're gonna find our way."  
  
(Yusuke fighting Suzaku. When he saw that Keiko was in danger he shielded her from being stabbed and stopped the Saint Beast from harming her further. Kuwabara saving Yukina from Tarukane, unnoticed of his injuries. Kurama saving Hiei from Ichigaki's monster.)  
  
"You showed me faith is not blind," the four sang. "I don't need wings to help me fly. Miracles happen, once in a while, when you believe."  
  
"Miracles happen," sang Yukina, Botan and Shizuru.  
  
"You showed me dreams come to light," they continued together. "That takin' a chance on us was right. All things will come with a little time, when you believe."  
  
(Everyone laughing at Kuwabara for another blunder. He looks angrily at them before laughing too.)  
  
*End*  
  
I felt I had to write something like this because no one gives the girls much credit. Sure they may mention them in their stories but it's basically centered on the guys. But what about the reasons the guys are fighting! The girls are like their cheerleader squad and their motivation to keep fighting! We have to contribute something to them so I did. Hope you liked it too!  
  
*opens door*  
  
Yu*Yu cast: Surprise!!  
  
Kori: What's going on?  
  
Keiko: It's a party to celebrate one of your best stories yet!  
  
Kori: Arigato! I never knew you guys cared!  
  
Hiei: Kurama forced me to come.  
  
Kori: That's because you care about Kurama!  
  
Yusuke: Okay! Where's the sake?  
  
Keiko: Yusuke, I told you not to bring it! *slap*  
  
Kori: And an ordinary day with the Yu*Yu gang. 


End file.
